DENIAL
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: Ada beberapa hal di dunia yang tidak bisa kau sangkal. Bukan hanya terlahir sebagai siapa dirimu, tapi juga dimana hatimu akhirnya berlabuh. /Okikagu/ Happy Reading :)/ RnR
1. Bagian Pertama

**DENIAL**

 **-** Bagian pertama-

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, sangat OOC, AU

RnR ~

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, orang bodoh yang selalu mengajakku berkelahi ini berbiacara empat mata denganku secara baik-baik. Tak ada pukulan, tak ada makian. Sulit dipercaya. Dia menyeretku begitu saja ke tempat ini saat bertemu denganku di jalan. Sebuah gang sempit yang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kukira ia ingin menyerah dan mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat darinya, tapi nyatanya ia membicarakan hal lain.

"Para pemberontak sialan itu membangun markas dan pasukannya besar-besaran. Shinsengumi sudah mengetahui lokasinya dan akan menyerang besok malam."

Aku berpikir keras untuk membaca maksud dari ceritanya itu. Bocah ini tidak pernah menceritakan apapaun terkait Shinsengumi padaku sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang ia tiba-tiba menceritakannya padaku.

Ia juga terlalu tenang, ini menggangguku.

"Kau mau minta bantuan pada _Yorozuya_? Harusnya kau bicara dengan Gin- _chan_ - _aru_ , aku tak sudi menolongmu sendirian. Bukan karena aku lemah atau apa." Jawabku.

Alih – alih merespon jawabanku, ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Penyerangan ini akan jadi penyerangan besar-besaran."

"Itu kan urusanmu- _aru_." Aku menjawabnya ketus sebari menampangkan ekspresi paling masam yang aku bisa. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak peduli tentang penyerangan atau apalah itu.

Dia menghempaskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kau membuatku gila" katanya.

Diam sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Setengah pasukan divisiku mati di tugas sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa yang selamat. Kami memata-matai mereka tapi entah bagaimana kami ketahuan"

Ia melepaskan fokusnya dari mataku dan memandang tanah di bawah kakinya.

Ada yang salah. Si bodoh ini takut. Wajah bodohnya tak memperlihatkan itu, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Di penyerangan ini, akan lebih banyak pasukan yang mati. Terdengar bodoh dan memang bukan urusanmu juga, tapi setidaknya kau perlu tahu kalau aku mungkin juga tidak akan selama-..."

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mati. Sougo Okita tidak selemah itu." Aku menginterupsinya. Muak dengan aura negatif yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya seperti hantu. "Kau berhadapan dengan kematian lebih banyak dibanding aku, tapi sampai sekarang kau hidup. _anego_ bilang orang bodoh berumur lebih panjang- _aru"_

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Kau benar."

"Hancurkan mereka dan kembalilah." Kataku, "Shinsengumi tidak selemah itu – _aru_ , percaya pada mereka dan lakukan saja bagianmu. Mati atau tidaknya bukan keputusanmu."

Merasa percakapan ini selesai, Aku berbalik memunggungi si bodoh dan hendak pergi ketika,

"Kagura."

Dia menyebut namaku dengan jelas. Darahku berdesir hebat.

"Kau percaya padaku?" ia bertanya.

"Iya." Jawabku tanpa basa-basi.

Tanpa kusadari jarak tubuhnya dengan punggungku hanya beberapa senti. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya di tengkukku.

 _Sejak kapan ia mendekatiku._

Hangat. Tidak dapat dijelaskan kata-kata.

Perasaan aneh ini menggerayangiku di saat yang tidak tepat, dan kali ini akulah yang takut.

"Aku akan kembali"

Rangkaian kata yang diucapkannya itu memompa jantungku lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga aku merasa sesak.

Lelaki ini selalu berseteru denganku. Aku selalu mengutuknya supaya mati muda. Tapi kematiannya itu sendiri kali ini tidak dapat kubayangkan.

Kata-katanya itu membuatku sedikit lega. Tidak memberikan kepastian tapi dapat memberikanku harapan.

Padahal aku sendirilah yang bilang kalau dia pasti selamat, tapi mengapa sekarang aku meragukan kata-kataku sendiri?

Aku terdiam. Membeku tanpa reaksi apa-apa..

Satu saja kata keluar dari mulutku, maka _image_ tak acuh yang aku bangun dari awal pembicaraan tadi akan hancur.

Lebih baik mati dari pada membiarkannya mengetahui kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

"Saat aku kembali, aku akan melamarmu"

.

.

Seketika hening.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang. Rasanya jiwaku dalam sekejap hilang, terbang tertiup angin.

.

.

 _Mengapa dia mengatakan itu?_

 _Memangnya aku mau menikah di umurku yang muda ini?_

 _Mengapa dia tidak mengajakku berkelahi saja?_

 _._

 _._

Tapi anehnya aku tidak mengelak. Bibirku bergetar seraya kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokan. Seluruh bagian diriku membeku dalam sekejap.

Tak tahu aku harus merasakan apa.

Lelaki ini, benar-benar telah merenggut rasionalitasku.

Sampai tangannya menggenggam pundakku. Memutarkan posisi tubuhku dengan cepat.

Detik kemudian, bibir kami bertemu.

Nafasnya, bibirnya, apakah selalu sehangat ini?

Waktu berhenti. Nafasku berhenti.

Aku tak mengelak. Lelaki ini menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Lama sebelum akhirnya ia menyudahinya.

Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku menatap matanya lekat. Tak perlu dikatakan, seakan –akan kami berdua tahu pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau harus menungguku." Vibrasi suaranya kacau. Nafasnya berburu. Ia tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang harusnya ia sampaikan.

Aku akan menunggunya. Bahkan seumur hidupku sekalipun. Lelaki di hadapanku ini bukan lagi sekedar bocah yang selalu mengajakku berkelahi. Kali ini berbeda.

Kali ini, tanpa seizinku ia menguasai hatiku. Ia benar-benar mengalahkanku.

Dan aku benci fakta kalau aku kalah.

Benar apa yang dikatakan _anego_ , perasaan seorang perempuanlah yang membuatnya lemah. Dan aku tetaplah seorang perempuan. Setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah merasakan apapun spesial tentang laki-laki. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakannya.

"Temani aku malam ini." ia menggapai tanganku.

Aku mengiyakan begitu saja.

Sungguh. Aku sudah kehilangan rasionalitasku.

* * *

 **A/N : Yap, saya bangkit dari hiatus yang sangat lama :') rasanya kangen untuk nulis FF lagi. FF kali ini masih tentang pairing OKIKAGU kesukaan saya 3 mereka imut banget deh sumpah, gak pernah kehabisan ide buat bikin FF tentang pairing ini hehe...**

 **Faktanya tadinya saya mau buat genre komedi, tapi ternyata jadinya genre seperti ini huehue.. Ada sedikit bumbu Rate M nya mungkin biar safe aja. Tapi gak blak-blak kan koq haha. Yap, Sougo dan Kagura di sini OOC banget deh. alurnya juga sedikit GAJE . Maafkan :')**

 **Once again terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini** **mind to Review? :)**

 **Have a Nice Day ~**


	2. Bagian Kedua

**DENIAL**

 **-** Bagian Kedua-

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, sangat OOC, AU

RnR ~

* * *

Aku benar-benar menemaninya semalaman. Tapi sampai saat ini kami hanya berjalan-jalan berdua mengelilingi kota Edo. Sougo membelikanku dua porsi dango yang kemudian kami makan berdua sebari berjalan. Melihatnya setenang dan semanis ini, rasanya lumayan ganjil. Tapi harus kuakui, malam ini ia benar-benar manis.

Membuatku berpikir, kalau ini seakan-akan jadi hari terakhirnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak akan seperti itu._

"Kau mau kubelikan Sukonbu?" ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tokonya mungkin sudah tutup." Aku menjawabnya/ "Kau bisa membelikannya nanti setelah kau kembali dari penyerangan itu."

"hmm..." Ia merespon ragu-ragu. "Aku rasa aku ingin membelikanmu saat ini juga. Selusin kalau bisa. Kita paksa saja penjualnya untuk buka."

"Lupakan" kataku. Baik aku atau dia pasti menyadari perubahan nada bicaraku. Karena setelahnya, ia memandangiku nanar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau bisa belikan aku Sukonbu kapan saja. Jangan bicara sepeti kau akan mati besok." Kataku.

Ia terkekeh. Sekarang ia tahu kelemahanku.

"Jangan khawatir nona, kamu yang bilang kalau aku tidak akan mati, kan?" Ia melanjutkan. "Tadi aku bercanda bodoh."

Karena aku terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, ia mulai pembicaraan baru.

"Jadi, nona, apa kau tidak akan komentar apa-apa tentang aku yang akan melamarmu nanti?" ia berjalan mendekatiku. Mempersempit jarak kami.

Aku memilih untuk tidak merespon apapun. Hanya memandangi tanah di bawah kakiku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi istriku?" Ia terkekeh lagi.

Lama aku diam hingga,

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria sepertimu- _aru_." Tawanya sirna seketika.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan pria normal. Punya anak normal dan menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal dan harmonis bersama."

Kini ia yang terdiam.

"Normal... ya?" Ia berujar.

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintai pria yang hidupnya terancam setiap waktu dan masa depannya tidak jelas sepertimu. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria yang siap mati kapan saja, aku..., tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan orang yang selalu mengajakku berkelahi seperti dirimu. Pokoknya, aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu, - _aru_ "

Setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimat itu, aku tersadar kalau aku bicara terlalu kelewatan. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri berharap ia tak mendengar kalimat yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Maaf" Kataku menyusul.

Sougo terkekeh kembali. Entah menertawakan apa. Kebodohanku... atau dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar." Singkat ia berkata. "Aku keterlaluan bukan? Si bodoh yang tak jelas masa depannya ini."

Sudah jelas ia menyindirku. Tapi aku tak berhak marah.

Faktanya, aku sadar sepenuhnya. Bahwa si bodoh ini, Sougo, tidak bercanda soal melamarku. Kau bisa lihat keseriusan laki-laki yang tercermin dari air mukanya. Tapi ini bukan tentang keseriusanya atau apapun. Bukan juga karena umurku tapi ini tentang perasaanku sendiri.

Kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi pun, sepenuhnya salah. Sepenuhnya bohong.

' _Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu...'_ Omong kosong. Saat ini pun aku sudah jatuh. Jatuh sangat dalam sampai aku tak bisa kembali lagi.

 _Aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tak ingin ia pergi._ Kalau saja aku dapat mengatakan itu padanya. Mungkin semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah.

Aku hanya tak ingin jadi beban baginya. Menjadi istri seorang samurai sekaligus pasukan Shinsengumi, rasanya aku hanya akan menghambat pekerjaannya.

Tau mengapa? Karena pekerjaan itu, dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja, dan aku tak akan pernah siap untuk menerimanya.

Ini egois. Aku tahu itu. Aku tak ingin terluka tapi aku melukainya.

Dia... sepenuhnya berhak atas wanita lain yang lebih baik dan lebih kuat kelak.

Aku tak ingin menghancurkan relasi kami saat ini. Sebagai partner yang selalu berseteru, selalu berkelahi, selalu memaki. Biarlah kami terus seperti ini.

Ia memelukku. Melingkarkan lengannya di seputar pundakku dan membenamkanku dalam dekapannya.

Hangat. Di tengah-tengah dinginnya malam.

Aku tak merasakan kesedihan maupun rasa kecewa darinya.

"Sougo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Terima kasih." Masih mendekapku, ia berkata. "Kau cewek bodoh yang menyebalkan. Kasar dan aneh. Tapi kau alasanku untuk hidup. Alasanku untuk selamat di setiap aku bertugas."

Dia tersenyum. Sangat manis hingga rasanya aku hendak menangis.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan. Menolakku seperti itu. Kalau aku tidak sedang bahagia saat ini aku akan benar-benar menonjokmu." Katanya.

 _Kalau begitu tonjoklah aku. Ajak aku berkelahi seperti biasa._

 _._

 _Kumohon._

 _._

"Tapi aku tidak suka ditolak sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kagura, aku akan tetap melamarmu saat kembali nanti. Anggap saja ini janjiku untuk kembali."

"Kau tak perlu janji seperti itu, bodoh.- _aru_ " kataku.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depanku.

"Kau boleh menolakku nanti saat aku kembali dan 'benar-benar' melamarmu. Jawabanmu tadi kuanggap tidak ada." Serunya dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Jadi tunggulah aku kembali kalau kau benar-benar mau menolakku. Tunggulah dan tolak aku kembali seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?" ia menoleh ke arahku dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

.

 _Jangan Pergi._

.

.

Tepat saat hatiku menyerukan kata-kata itu, jarak diantara kami seketika melebar dan semakin jauh. Suara-suara berisik menggema di gendang telingaku. Pandanganku menjadi samar. Kemudian lebih samar lagi hingga benar-benar buram.

Punggung dan wajah Sougo tak terlihat lagi. Suaranya tak terdengar lagi.

Aku memanggil-manggil namanya tapi tak ada jawaban.

Kepalaku sakit. Sekitarku membentuk pusaran memusingkan. Aku terhisap ke dalamnya. Lalu kemudian gelap semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku masih pusing. Kegelapan tadi terpecah oleh secercah cahaya yang menusuk ketika aku coba membuka mataku. Samar, sebelum akhirya jelas.

Aku ada di ruang tamu _Yorozuya_ , rumahku. Tertidur di atas sofa.

.

 _Mimpi..._

 _._

Tapi terasa nyata sekali. Perlahan aku mulai ingat akan apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku bersama dengan si bodoh itu.

Aku mengusap mataku yang sembab. Aku ingat kalau aku menangis semalaman.

Ya... menangis.

Aku bangkit dan pergi ke tempat yang harusnya kudatangi hari ini. Si bodoh itu pasti sudah menungguku lama.

Cuaca kelewat cerah. Jadi aku membawa serta payungku.

Berjalan kurang lebih beberapa menit, aku tiba di sana. Aku melayangkan senyum lebar hingga nampak gigi-gigiku.

"Maaf aku terlambat- _aru_."

Angin panas menerpa tubuhku.

.

.

Tidak ada yang hidup di tempat ini. Hanya aku yang berdiri terdiam seperti orang mati.

"Mimpi itu terlalu nyata...- _aru"_ kataku, "Seenaknya saja mampir di mimpi orang." Aku terkekeh.

"Oi, Sougo."

Di depanku, di hadapanku saat ini adalah batu yang menjulang dengan tulisan yang diukir di atasnya. Sebilah pedang disandarkan di pinggir batu itu. Karangan bunga memenuhi sekitarnya. Serta sebuah seragam yang terlipat rapi yang diletakkan di atas altarnya. Seragam hitam _Shinsengumi_.

Ukiran batu itu menyebutkan, "Sougo Okita"

.

"Kau tak menepati janjimu, kurasa kali ini kau yang kalah."

.

Di sudah tahu. Dia tak akan kembali. Ditugaskan di garis depan sebagai _decoy_ dalam penyerangan besar-besaran itu hanya ada dua pilihan baginya. Mati atau gugur saat menjalankan tugas.

Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya.

Lamaran itu..., tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Cerita ini sampai disinii.. :) :)** **maafkan atas** _ **typo**_ **dan** _ **feel**_ **yang kurang dapet. dan Maafkan diriku sudah membunuh So-chan dalam cerita ini :')  
(kenapa saya bisanya bikin cerita gini mulu) haha... **

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF ini :D**

 **Mind to Review? :D**

 **Have a nice day ~**


End file.
